


Even Though You're Scared You're Stronger Than You Know

by KidWestHope16



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Natsume Takashi's Terrible Childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Title something wild by Lindsey Sterling ft. Andrew McMahonNatsuyuu drabbles that fill my head. Might finish them later but for now most will be incomplete or like a general outline with some blurbs.





	Even Though You're Scared You're Stronger Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory reveal fic. Only more.

  * Super red moon on Halloween night.
  * Humans are all temporarily able to _see_
  * Natsume having natural sight is unaware that humans can mow see his friends carries on as usually
  * Everyone is silently tripping out but natsume is acting normal
  * Mass hallucination theories going around
  * Exorcists cover this up by saying that there was gas leaks
  * Or something slipped into the water
  1. Natsume unwittingly reveals that he's been aware of this other worldly beings to the fujiwara
  2. Taki is delighted to see and goes to look for friends.
  3. Tanuma is happy that he can see what natsume see and can help him keep his secret
  4. Both are so excited that they completely forget to inform natsume about their new sight
  5. The fujiwara couple take everything in stride and simply wait for takashi to come clean to them on his own

  * Nishimura always knew Natsume was special and that his cat was too. Now he has proof
  * Kitamoto worries even more than usual when he realizes that natsume doesn't just have anemia but spiritual attacks as well
  * The squad geta to see natsume take down some youkai with his fists and collectively approve and balk at the same time
  * Natsume finally realizes that everyone can see which means that touko and shigeru saw and has a brief panic attack
  * Then his friends all go with him when he finally comes clean. Expecting the worst he starts crying at the sheer love and concern directed at him
  * Touko worryingly asking for tanuma's number so she can call his father to place some type of ward around the house so that takashi has a safe place.


End file.
